Sheng Long Tribe
Sheng Long Tribe is the Chinese-oriented group which consisted of mainly Chinese from Petaling Street.Sheng Long Tribe is headed by Seng Wai-Kin and the main objective to give what the Chinese deserve in the country by decreasing or simply taking away the power from the Malays.Sheng Long Tribe is said to be the one starting the feud with Harimau Malaya but it was then proven that what they are doing is mainly because of what happened back in the Riot Of Kampung Baru which they feel that they need to spare their own race if they want to survive in this country. Origin Seng is not the one starting Sheng Long Tribe,Fung was the person starting it but he too wasn't the one who gathered the Chinese in Petaling Street.Petaling Street has already been the place for Chinese even before Fung's arrival and before Seng stepped foot at Petaling Street for the first time.Although Fung is the one creating Sheng Long Tribe,the Chinese had stayed in Petaling Street way before Fung's arrival.Fung came after the Riot of Kampung Baru and brought the hope for the Chinese that they will be spared.He gained trust from the fellow Chinese as all of them are aware of Fung's role in Wai Tin Triad,thus creating Sheng Long Tribe in order to start a new Triad society in Malaysia.Believing in the power of a dragon shall embrace the world,hence,the name Sheng Long Tribe is adopted.The dragon emblem and the writing "Sheng Long Tribe" can be seen all over Petaling Street.When Fung and Sheng Long Tribe vowed that all Chinese will be spared,that was the time when the teenage Seng came running to Petaling Street after being chased by Malays.Fung and his people didn't step down at that time and they backed Seng with Seng standing in front of the group.With their furious looks,they intimidated the Malays until they decided to leave.That was actually the first time Chinese had ever stood up in front of Malays and it was all because of Seng.They called the incident "Dì yí zhàn" which means The First Stand.That was the time Seng's potential was discovered when Fung asked him how far he had been running.He ran 10 km from Kampung Baru to Petaling Street.Since Seng came precisely when Sheng Long Tribe was created,he was given the nickname 'Lóng zi' which means 'Son Of The Dragon' while Fung adopted the name "Lóng huáng" meaning Dragon Emperor.Since then,Seng became Fung's protege and rose to the top of Sheng Long Tribe. Policy Sheng Long Tribe vows that the Chinese will always be spared by those who join the group.Another policy of Sheng Long Tribe is that Chinese must receive better treatment in the country rather than the Malays deciding everything.This drives Sheng Long Tribe into wrecking havoc towards the Malays.In business,Sheng Long Tribe's policies involve in being hardworking,diligent,and smart.This is due to them don't want to be compared with the take-for-granted attitude of the Malays.Seng constantly says "don't be like the Malays" meaning that the Chinese put the Malays in a standard where everything is wrong. Activity Sheng Long Tribe is involved in the piracy business which revolves around Petaling Street.Petaling Street is their only place where they control everything.Here,they sell pirated stuffs that are mostly 'donated' by Wai Tin Triad.They are also involved in loan shark business.Every activity that happens in Petaling Street is protected and supervised by Sheng Long Tribe.There is also stuffs that they sell with hope that the Malays will the one discovering the items which are the videos.Sheng Long's activity doesn't expand too much outside of Petaling Street as Seng himself admits that KL is not a place for Chinese,only Petaling Street is.This is why they are out attacking the Malays in order to expand their influence. Location Sheng Long Tribe is mainly authorized in Petaling Street.They don't hold the reign power in KL or other places in Malaysia.This is the reason why Sheng Long Tribe will strive in order to officialize themselves as one of Wai Tin's branch so that they will snatch power thus neutralizing the Malays in Malaysia. Triad Status Though Sheng Long Tribe is the closest to a Triad society in Malaysia,they are never one of the Triad.This is due to them living in a place where Chinese is not the majority population and Wai Tin doesn't want to take the risk of expanding business where the Chinese don't belong.But,Wai Tin Triad does make a good relationship with Sheng Long Tribe by giving them the pirated stuffs to be sold at Petaling Street although drug is never supplied.The proof that Sheng Long Tribe is not a Triad is shown when Seng is only given the Blue Lantern position in Wai Tin Triad which means that Seng still can't use Wai Tin's name in his businesses.Sheng Long Tribe can be classified as the unoficcial Triad society in Malaysia.This is the reason why they want an all-out war in order to be official. Leadership The real reign leader of Sheng Long Tribe is Fung since he is the one who puts the fighting spirit in each of the Chinese,but,Fung only supervises while Seng is the one in charge of everything.Fung's role is similar to Ustaz Adil's role in Harimau Malaya.Seng calls Fung by the name "Long Zi" to indicate Fung's supremacy in Sheng Long Tribe.There are also a few known members of Sheng Long Tribe that also hold the high positions in Sheng Long Tribe but since Sheng Long Tribe is not a Triad society yet,there is no specific organization order in the group. Activities in provoking Malays In order to provoke an all-out war,Sheng Long Tribe has made many activities in order to spark the hatret in the Malays.Their well-known activity is randomly beating Malay people while recording it so that the Malays will watch the videos.This activity is the main premise in the movie.Besides that,they also make many other things such as playing fireworks right outside Kampung Baru in order to make the Malays confront them outside of Kampung Baru because the Chinese are actually scared to walk in Kampung Baru.Other well known activity is of course the mosque-burning incident in Kampung Baru which was masterplanned by a former member of Harimau Malaya.Seng also killed Brother Rahman during the discussion between Brother Rahman and him as discussion will not result in an all-out war.They also send many videos directly to Kampung Baru.Many other minor activities are also carried out.